Lake of Miracle
by kawaii-lurve
Summary: Sapphire accidentally married a boy who isn't her boyfriend! What will happen? Meanwhile, what's Team Aqua up to? FranticShipping Ruby/Sapphire SpecialShipping Red/Yellow MangaQuestShipping Gold/Crystal OldRivalShipping Green/Blue INCOMPLETE, NOT GOING TO CONTINUE.
1. Prologue

**.:WELCOME:.**

.:INTRODUCTION:.  
This is my first time writing a fic so please forgive me if I made any mistakes. This fic contains 5 main ships: FranticShipping, MangaAdvanceShipping, SpecialShipping, MangaQuestShipping and OldRivalShipping and more – read on to find out. ) This is sort of an AU fic but there's still pokémon in it.

.:NOTES:.  
x Like I've said, this is sort of an AU fic so there isn't any pokédex holder.  
x This fic isn't related to Pokémon Special/Adventures Manga's storyline.  
x I might take some scenes from the manga and modified it. Don't worry, I would credit it and put the references.  
x I'm only 14 years old and I don't know everything about this world yet so, some parts of the story might not be true and it's just my imagination.

.:RATING:.  
This fic is rated T for some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes - Suitable for teens, 13 years and older.

-

**Prologue**

?? POV

_20 years ago, the lord of the sea, Kyogre, and the ruler of the land, Groudon, started an intense battle, causing misery to the human species and almost endangered their own species as the fight continued for days. Kyogre expanded the sea and caused rain to fall from the sky endlessly while Groudon expanded the land and caused the Sun to emit bright and strong sunlight. The flood ended many innocent lives while the drought caused fires to be started and it swallowed everything it came contact with._

_Many brave warriors tried to stop the fight but they failed and sacrificed their lives as a result. Human prayed endlessly for days and nights, hoping that the battle will stop but their hopes were crashed as the fierce battle continued. They sought refuge and found a small and cramp underground cave that was dim with hardly any light passing through. There were neither food nor water. Howling sounds emitting from the babies could be heard almost every seconds, making everyone irritated. As the battle continued, many lives were taken away either because of dehydration or starvation and the human species was almost on the verge of extinction. Soon, the cave was filled with rotting smell and it was totally unbearable._

_The innocent lives of pokémons were not let off even though they all belonged to the same species. The two ferocious legendaries shot out powerful hyper beams in different directions, with intention of killing each other but instead, they killed the innocent pokémons that were wandering around, trying to find a place to stay in and survive._

_Rayquaza appeared from the ozone layer and joined in the battle, trying to stop the battle. However, upon seeing that Rayquaza was trying to stop them, Groudon and Kyogre joined forces and tried to kill Rayquaza. Outnumbered, Rayquaza was immediately defeated when the two beam of hyper beam hit him from both of his left and right side. Rayquaza plummeted from the sky and dropped deep down into the sea._

_Disappointed with Rayquaza, Arceus appeared to stop the battle. He put the two legendaries into deep slumbers and sealed them away, afraid that human beings would try to wake them up. Arceus created Rayquaza with the intention in his mind that he shall stop the two legendaries if they ever battled with each other. However, since he had failed his duty, he was no longer useful and he decided to turn him into two keys that were used to seal the two legendaries while they were in deep slumber. Within seconds, Rayquaza vanished in the thin air and the two keys were being pushed down deep into the ocean by the water current…_

_And, the keys were never seen again…._

I closed the book carefully so that I would not make any damage to this precious book that recorded many historical events that had happened. I sighed as the memories of the aftermath flashed passed my mind…

_After the battle between the two legendaries, a law was made due to the sacrifice of the pokémon trainers during the battle and it was passed down saying that pokémon could no longer be use in battling and could only be kept as pet. The law caused a great impact on all of the pokémon trainers, as they couldn't train their pokémons anymore. _

_They wanted to rebel but they don't dare to. Anyone who broke the law would be immediately beheaded. We, the normal people, had no rights at all and often, the government ordered us around like puppets. _

_They felt hopeless; it just seemed like the end of the world. They couldn't train their pokémon anymore, unlike how they could in the past. It seemed like something was missing in their life – the satisfactory they had from battling with others._

_Fears conquered our whole mind; in the past, we could always rely on our pokémons to protect us, but now, we couldn't. On the contrary, it had become our duty to protect our own pokémons. If we were unable to protect even our own life, how could we possibly protect theirs?_

And, it was that day, about 7 years ago that changed everything…

_Rumours spread like wild fires, saying that there was a team called Team Aqua and they were determined to awake the lord of the sea, Kyogre. Fears immediately filled the minds of those who had witnessed the battle between the two legendaries. _

_One day, I was playing with my beloved pokémon, wurmple. It was the first pokémon I ever had and it was also the closest to me. Suddenly, wurmple went missing and I wandered onto the streets, trying to find it…_

"_Where are you? Stop playing hide-and-seek with me." I was simply too focused on finding my wurmple and I accidentally bumped into someone._

"_Sorry…" I murmured. The man's cold and unemotional eyes stared at me and I trembled with fear. _

"_Get lost, kid," he hissed. I looked down at the ground, avoiding looking at him. Then, he walked away and the sound of his footsteps became softer and softer._

"_Get lost, you stupid worm!" Upon hearing the man's voice, I looked up and saw my wurmple clinging onto his leg. _

"_No, wurmple, get away from there, quick!" I said in an inaudible voice that I don't really think that she would be able to hear me but nonetheless, I was hoping that she would be able to hear me and escaped from the man. I just couldn't imagine what would happen to her if she failed to get away from that man._

_The man shook off wurmple and it fell onto the ground. He then began to stomp on it violently and repeatedly. I shook my head in disbelief; how could him be so cruel? Tears began to well up in my eyes. After the man walked away, I dashed to my wurmple and I held up its small and lifeless body that had wounds all over her body. _

"_Wurmple…" I cried, emotions were pouring out of my heart like running water. Sadness, hatred, anger… Since that incident, I don't want to have anything to do with pokémons. But, when he came into my life, everything changed…_

_The man, along with his other teammates, attacked one town after another, trying to find the key. They started fire on the streets, used sword to slash anyone who blocked their ways and used their pokémon to attack anyone they saw. People don't dare to go out and stayed in their own house everyday, as they feared that their life would be taken away. _

_And it was when I was…_

"Hey!" I immediately snapped back into reality and looked up, trying to look for the owner of the voice. My eyes immediately brightened up when I saw him sitting on his flying pokémon, as usual. The happiness in me was about to burst out and I immediately exclaimed.

"Red!"

-

Cliffhanger. So, how do you think of my prologue? Please R&R


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the review and here's Chapter 1...

**Chapter One: Getting married?**

"Sir, we had found out the location of the _key_ that unlock the secret passage." A grunt kneeled down before a stern-looking man, reporting their latest finding. He wore a blue bandana with a symbol embroiled on it. The symbol appeared to be a circle with a pointed edge on the top along with two-inverted 'Y' at the bottom. He wore a shirt with black and white stripes stretching from the left to right horizontally and a long and wide blue pants with big white circles at the sides.

On the contrary, the other man wore something simpler yet more mysterious - a black long sleeved shirt showing a part of his chest and a long black pant.

"Well done, well done." A sinister voice could be heard as it echoed in the barely filled room. The room was considered enormous to the grunt yet it seemed so small in the eyes of the man as he have always wanted something bigger than that. The room was painted in a baby blue colour, symbolizing his love for water. At one corner of the room, a set of cozy sofa was placed along with a coffee table made of glass. There was a mini aquarium containing various kinds of water type pokémons in it. In front of it, there was a working tables with various documents placed on it and a bookshelf next to it. The man walked towards the windows, which seemed to contain the view of the ocean.

"You all shall get your rewards later. Now, your job is to contact the Dragon Master Lance immediately and tell him to see me right now! I have something important to tell him," the man ordered him as he turned his head slightly and looked at him with only an eye.

"Yes, Sir!" The grunt reluctantly obeyed him and left the room. He knew fully well that it was hard to contact Lance as he always appeared out of nowhere and sometime; he would vanish into the thin air in no time. If he didn't get the job done, he would probably be…

The man's gaze fixed on the never-ending ocean and grinned to himself, thinking that everything would soon be his - the ocean and slowly, the whole world...

-

The Sun slowly appeared in the dark sky, emitting the warmness and light to brighten up the cold, dark and lifeless world. As they slowly spread in all direction, across the whole world, it brought along another brand new day. In a small town called Littleroot Town, the residents slowly awoke from their deep slumber, doing their respective duties dutifully. Almost everyone was awoke, except for one…

_As Papa held my hand, we slowly walked down the aisle. Gazing at the left, the residents of Littleroot Town were smiling sincerely and giving me their blessings. I looked over at Papa and smiled at him. I was indeed fortunate to have Papa by my side when my big day finally came. He has been fighting his illness for a long time… As I thought of him fighting the illness all this years, a few small drops of tears rolled down my cheek uncontrollably. Grateful of him bringing me up all by himself, taking care of me carefully and meticulously when I'm sick, teaching me the value of life… Words simply couldn't express my feeling. Wiping away my tears, I tried to look as happy as possible; it's my big day after all… _

_We approached the priest and the raven-haired boy whom I love so much. I could never imagine that a nice boy like him would like me, a tomboyish girl… _

_The priest cleared his throat. "Sapphire Birch, do you take …"_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

A brunette girl groaned as a hand emerged from the underneath of a blanket and started searching blindly for the source of the sound. Locating it, she grabbed it and threw it on the floor, causing it to break into several pieces.

She rose from her bed and grumbled about the alarm clock that ruined her wonderful dream. She walked sleepily towards the bathroom to freshen up. After a while, she came out and grabbed her pokéballs and bag and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning, Papa!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, Sapphire!" The girl's father wasn't even looking at her, as he was busy arranging some documents.

"I'm going out." She grabbed her green and white bandana and tied it on her head.

"Wait, Sapphire, I need you to study these pokémons for me." He stopped her daughter before she left and handed her a paper with long list of words on it.

"Okay, Papa." She smiled at him and opened the door.

As he watched the innocent smile of his daughter, guilt slowly found their way back into his mind. He knew that he was selfish and he would never forgive himself. He should have told her the truth but he didn't have the courage to do so. He doesn't want her to hate him and left him. He just don't want to be alone, again…

-

"Why did you call me to come here?" a red-haired man said, with no emotion detected in his voice.

"Simple, the grunts had found out the location of _it_," the man explained, with a grin on his face.

"It? Ha! The one we lost a few years ago? Congratulate on finding it once again!" The man started laughing.

"Silent! Lance, how dare you talk to me like this!" the man shouted at him.

"I can talk in any way I like and I call the shots!" Lance stared at him, his amber eyes burning with fury.

"You're so stubborn, just like your father." Archie remarked, with no intention at all.

"Father…" Lance murmured. His eyes were filled with grief and pain. Memories flashed passed his mind and his eyes were once again filled with fury and also hatred. "Do you think that mentioning him will change me? You are absolutely wrong! I rather am hated for who I'm, rather than being loved for someone I'm not!" He walked over to the door and turned around, his finger pointing at him. "I will always remember what happened that day! You! You're a murderer!"

"So, you did see it after all… One thing you should remember, you're currently in my territory, if you walk out now, I can't promise what will happen to you… I don't care whether you're my nephew or not, you are just one of my subordinate. So, you better sit down and listen to me." He walked over to the door and opened it. "And I hope you didn't forget what happened to you when you failed the mission. Likewise, I can do the same this time…" He smirked.

Please don't hurt me…

The girl's innocent voice echoed and filled in his mind again and again…

"Despicable. You made me hurt her; I can never forget the looks on her face… You hurt me both physically and emotionally. You have no idea how long did I take to get over it!" Lance grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door shut. "I wouldn't let you make me hurt her again… not again," he said in an inaudible voice.

_No… Don't come near me… Go away…_

He recalled the terrified look on her innocent face, her eyes filled with tears, begging him not to go near her. But did he do it? No, he didn't.

"I'll take it that you have agree to listen to me." Archie said and motioned Lance to take a seat.

Go away… Please… I beg you… Let me go…

He had hurt her… Truly hurt her… He would never ever forgive himself…

Never…

-

_There's a saying from the village that miracles always happen in this lake. I don't really know whether it's true but it has been passed down from generation to generation. _

Sapphire sat at the bank of the lake, admiring the crystal clear water in it. Picking up some stones from the ground, she threw one stone at a time, causing ripples, which disappeared within seconds, to be formed on the surface of the water. Each time she threw, the stone managed to bounce further away from her. _I wonder when he would arrive…_

Suddenly, she sensed a presence behind the bushes._ Human or pokémon?_ Sapphire slowly stood up and her eyes carefully scanned through the area in all directions, in fear that the unknown figure would suddenly appear in any direction and attack her without any warning.

Grabbing a red and white sphere from her bag, she pressed a white button on the sphere to maximize it size so that it fitted nicely in her hand. Sensing the figure started to make a move, she clenched tightly onto the sphere, preparing to take on the figure. The figure suddenly jumped out from the bush and it revealed to be a red-haired man, slightly older than her, standing beside a Salamence. Sapphire's eyes widen in fear as she caught a glimpse of the red and blue dragon flapping its majestic pair of red and sharp wings.

Sapphire threw the sphere up high in the air and a beam of white light was emitted from the sphere. "Blaze." Her faithful partner, Toro, appeared.

"Nice choice of pokémon, you should know that your pokémon would have the disadvantages," the man remarked.

Sapphire gasped in horror; she didn't really thought about that. All she wanted to do now was to defeat the monster, which caused her misery.

_If you trust your pokémons, disadvantage doesn't matter!_

It was a lesson he had taught her… He had always tell her to bear the quote in her mind and now, she did. _I must trust Toro…_ Her Blaziken, known as Toro, blew out intense flames from its wrist, ready to face its opponent.

"Flamethrower!" Blaziken released a spiral of red-yellow flame from its mouth. It was heading straight at Salamence but when it was about to hit it, it managed to dodge it by flying into the sky and escape unscathed.

"Use earthquake!" the man commanded. The dragon descended onto the ground and started stomping, causing the ground to start shaking. Sapphire lost her balance and fell onto the riverbank. Out of the blue, the ground below her gave way and she fell right into the lake…

Unable to do anything, Toro could only watch from the side helplessly while her trainer fell into the lake and disappeared from her sight…

-

Lance, you must get it by hook or by crook! I expect no excuses from you!

Lance scolded himself mentally, why did he let her fall into the lake? He was supposed to bring her back to his uncle in one whole piece and also alive and kicking.

-

No… Not again…

Sapphire's eyes widened in fear as she recalled those painful memories. Is the same thing going to happen again? If it weren't for that boy, she would have been dead. But he was gone forever. A small drop of tear escaped from her eye as her almost lifeless body fell deeper and deeper into the lake…

-

"Salamence, force that girl out of the water! Use hyper beam!" The dragon fired out a yellow-orange beam from its mouth. The water splashed out in different directions, creating a firework made by water.

Lance's eyes immediately brightened up when he saw the girl lying on the ground, gasping for air. He walked over to her and grabbed her neck, forcing her to face him.

"Now, tell me, where is the key?" he demanded, his cold and unfeeling eyes staring at her.

"I… I don't…. don't know…" Sapphire said weakly.

"Don't know? You have to be kidding me!"

"I… I really… don't know…."

"You're so stubborn, I guess…" Lance looked at his salamence and it nodded. "I would have to force you…" Salamence once again released a yellow-orange beam from its mouth and Toro, unprepared for the sudden attack, failed to dodge it and received the attack. It lied motionlessly on the ground and tears began to trickle down from Sapphire's cheeks.

It was all her fault; if she had told him the truth, Toro wouldn't have… Toro was her first pokémon and she always treated her as if she was her own family member. She couldn't bear to see her suffering like that… She just couldn't…

"Stop! Please stop… Please don't hurt Toro…" Lance smirked; he knew that he had succeeded with his plan.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" Sapphire swallowed down her tears and pointed the lake.

"It's in the lake?" She nodded and Lance released his firm grip on her, leaving her gasping for air, while he walked towards the lake and called out his pokémon. "Kingdra, help me check whether it's in the lake." It nodded and dived into the lake.

Meanwhile, Sapphire crawled towards Toro. She patted her cheek but there was no respond. She recalled her back into her pokéball so that she could rest inside.

"What?! It's not in there?" She heard Lance's voice and knew that she had to escape. She picked herself up from the ground and started to tiptoe away from him. But, Lance immediately saw this and ran after her. Although she was tired and have almost none strength left, she knew that she had to run away from him and she must, even if she die.

-

She kept on running until she came to a dead end. She didn't know how long she had been running but she knew one thing for sure – she was tired. She looked down and saw a small hole. _I should be able to crawl through it._ She crawled through it and found herself inside a wine cellar. It was dark with barely any light passing through. She sat against the wall, trying to rest and her cerulean eyes were gazing at the surrounding.

After resting for a few minutes, she picked herself up from the ground and walked around to the room, trying to find the exit. She found a door and threw herself at the door, trying to break open it. However, she failed. _The door is locked from the outside! There's no way I could open it from the inside! _There were sound of footsteps and they were getting louder and louder, Sapphire quickly hid herself behind some of the barrels.

"Hey, do you think that there's someone inside the wine cellar?" a man asked.

"I don't think so, the security here is so tight, no one would be able to sneak into here."

"But today's the Princess's big day, nothing should go wrong. I think we should go in and check. If someone is really in there and we did nothing about it, the King will punish us severely!"

"Don't worry, nothing will go wrong. We can deny it if it really happen. We have to fasten up our pace, we still have to patrol around a few more floors."

"But I think we should check this place first." The man took out a key.

_They will probably find me here. I have to found some other places to hide. Hmm, there's a ladder there, I could climb up there. _Sapphire tiptoed over to the ladder and climbed up. When she reached the end of the ladder, she found herself inside a closet. No matter where she looked, there were cloths all around her._ Who in the right mind would put a ladder in the closet?_

"Come on, climb onto it." It was a familiar voice but she couldn't seem to figure out who the person was.

"Okay." This time, it was a female voice.

She stayed in the closet for a few minutes until the coast was clear. Pushing open the doors of the closet, her heart was being captivated by the room. Everything in the room was blue and it was her favourite colour!

While she was busy exploring the room, there was a loud knock on the door. Sapphire started trembling with fear. _What if someone come in and see me here?! They would probably arrest me… _She tried to be as calm as possible and asked, "Who's… who's there?"

"Good morning, Princess Sapphire. May I come in?" the person outside the room replied and it appeared to be a girl's voice.

_Me? A Princess? She even got my name correct. Perhaps it is just coincidence! _"Umm, yes, you may come in."

"Good morning." The girl bowed. "From today onwards, I'll be your new maid. My name's Crystal. If you need anything, feel free to call me."

"Sure." _She only came today so she doesn't know that I'm the fake one. _Sapphire faked a smile.

"Aren't you excited about your big day today?" The girl, who introduced herself by the name of Crystal, took out a pale blue dress from the closet.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sapphire was bewildered; what did she mean by 'big day'?

"You mean you don't know? Today is your wedding!" Crystal exclaimed.

"What!?"

-

Another cliffhanger!  
Still no shipping... But... in the next chapter, there will be some shippings XD


End file.
